


We're Beautiful

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, MidoKise Week, prompt: angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He passed a hand through his face. He should apologize.</p>
<p>“I'm tired,” he said, instead, mostly because he knew whatever “sorry” he managed to say wouldn't feel honest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> How do you angst!?? No seriously, I think I've become unable to write anything but fluff, so hey, at least that means you get a happy ending :)

Ryouta was having a bad day. In fact, he was having a bad week. His manager kept giving him more and more photo shoots and they were starting to ask too much of him, not to mention that everyone wanted a different aspect of him. Some wanted the earring off for him to look younger. Some wanted to make him look even older, so middle house wifes wouldn't feel guilty when buying magazines with him in the cover. And then there were the ones that wanted him naked. Of course, he'd put his foot down on that but let's just say that Ryouta wasn't feeling like his bubbling self and he could feel that that wasn't good; he was easier to anger, especially over the stupidest things, but he simply didn't seem to be able not to say everything he was thinking, no matter how rude or mean they were.

That was way he'd kept away from his friends for the last seven days, just sending the occasional “work is busy” mail. Unfortunately he couldn't get away from his boyfriend, not when they were living together and he almost felt like going to a hotel.

There was nothing wrong with Shintarou. He, better than most, understood stress from working, but of course it wasn't the same. Shintarou was a doctor, with one mistake he could destroy someone's life. With one mistake from Ryouta and... what? He'd sell less magazines? They were both aware than when they said work was stressing, they didn't mean the same thing at all.

Ryouta was perfectly aware of that. Unfortunately, he was too tired, too angry and too annoyed to care about that.

He'd gotten home at eight pm because the photographer had never been happy with the expressions he'd been giving him. Too happy, too fake, too something. Ryouta had almost felt like just shouting, “then you do it!” but he'd reminded himself he couldn't get around with a reputation of being hard to work with. It was one of the reasons he was so popular, after all; how nice he was.

And usually he was a nice person, that wasn't a cover, but that day he was just feeling so... done.

“You're home late,” Shintarou's voice sounded from the sofa, where he was sitting watching the news.

“The photographer was an ass,” Ryouta answered in a sullen voice. “I'm going to take a shower.”

“What do you want for dinner?” Shintarou was looking at him this time, noticing he wasn't okay. But Ryouta just wasn't in the mood to smile and say, “don't worry.”

So he just kept walking and said, “whatever.”

“Ry-”

Ryouta didn't let him finish, he just turned around and loudly said, “just leave me alone, ok?”

Shintarou blinked several times at him, but of course he didn't raise his voice. He never did. No, that was always Ryouta. Ryouta was the one who got stressed too easily. Ryouta was the one who... fuck, couldn't handle everything, not like Shintarou.

He passed a hand through his face. He should apologize.

“I'm tired,” he said, instead, mostly because he knew whatever “sorry” he managed to say wouldn't feel honest. It would be bitten off.

“I'll order your favourite,” Shintarou said, picking up the phone.

“Thanks,” Ryouta said and sighed. Then he walked closer and kissed the top of Shintarou's head. He didn't want to bring the work stress home, but sometimes it was just hard to leave everything outside.

“It's okay,” Shintarou said, to more than Ryouta had said and he just sighed again. “I can give you a massage after dinner.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Ryouta gave a little smile. Not much, but it was still there. He could already feel some of the stress going away.

Shintarou just shrugged and Ryouta put his arms around him, so that they were resting on his front.

He kissed his cheek, “I'm sorry, Shin.”

“It's okay, I understand.”

“You shouldn't have to. I should be used to it by now, I guess.”

“Hey,” Shintarou moved a bit until he was looking at him, but they were still connected. “There's nothing wrong with being stressed once in a while.”

“I just wish I didn't take it out on you.”

Shintarou pushed his glasses up, “if you ever take it too far, I'll let you know.”

Ryouta gave a little smile at that. Whoever thought Shintarou was a pushover, clearly had never met him.

“Okay, I'm gonna go and take that shower,” Ryouta pulled himself straight, then he smiled down at Shintarou, who was still looking at him, “want to join me?”

“I have food to order,” Shintarou said in his serious voice.

“Come on, we can wash each other's back.”

“Fine,” Shintarou said with a sigh and allowed himself to be pushed up. “No funny business.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Ryouta said with a laugh and then took his boyfriend's hand, leading him towards the bathroom. Turned out just because a day had started badly, it didn't have to end in the same way.


End file.
